


About Damn Time

by PawneePorpoise



Series: Supernatural Codas & Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel/Dean Winchester Drabble(s), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:45:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawneePorpoise/pseuds/PawneePorpoise
Summary: Cas, fresh out of Purgatory, reunites with a Dean who finally decides to just Go For It™Set in an alternate timeline version of Season 8-ish, where Cas is back from Purgatory but none of that Naomi stuff is going on.





	About Damn Time

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in my drafts from over a year ago. It was so short it really doesn't belong anywhere besides in this collection, but figured hey, why not post it anyway. 
> 
> I present to you, this one very short scene.
> 
> xo

A/N: Untitled 1st draft written 1/20/2016

 

\---

 

Dean was aware that the swell of emotions in his chest were registering as something akin to horrified arousal on his face. And if the heat bubbling up to his cheeks wasn’t enough to confirm his fears of transparency, Sam’s knowing sideways glance at him was the final nail in his coffin of embarrassment. So this was it, years of confusion and denial were coming to a head in this motel room in front of the only family he had left. 

_‘Secret’s out, might as well go for it.’_

Cas had made his way across the room towards them and Sam was frantically flipping his eyes back and forth between Dean’s expression and Cas’ innocent grin. Suddenly Dean shot up out of his chair, rising quickly but then faltering once he realized how close to Cas his standing had put him. It was Cas’ turn to look surprised at Dean’s sudden movement. The staring between the three of them dragged on for what felt like hours. Every moment they’d shared over the past four years flooded Dean’s mind, screaming as the blood rushing in his ears became deafening. 

Then his eyes locked with Cas again and _silence_. 

Dean knew now, no matter how weird this was about to get, it was the right thing to do. Always had been really, he’d just been too scared to admit it before this moment. But the loss he felt when that portal closed behind him and the blue of those sad, desperate eyes was replaced with the searing bright chaos of interworld travel, was too strong and entirely unexpected. So getting to stand here face to face with his angel after all that heartache was too much not to act on. 

Surging forward, closing the short distance between them, Dean crashed into Cas, hands grasping at the smooth tan material of that familiar coat, no longer dirty and ragged as he’d last seen it. And finally, _at-freaking-last _, as his lips came to rest pressed tightly against Cas’.__

__He swore he heard a sharp gasp in that moment but whether it came from Cas, Sam, or hell , even himself, he couldn’t tell, and it was beyond him really to care. Cas’ eyes were thrown wide, hands still hanging helplessly at his sides, clearly out of his element and caught off guard by Dean’s sudden outburst. The moment was dragging on, neither of them moving and suddenly as Dean’s panic began to win out and he was about to pull away, Cas snapped to life, reaching up hesitantly to press his palms into Dean’ lower back, eyes closing as he moved to return the kiss with the slightest pressure._ _

__And that is **it**. The cue Dean wasn’t aware he was waiting for. Groaning with the pivot in intensity he crushed Cas against himself, lips and hands working against each other until Dean had to pull away because the lightheadedness became too much and this still might be just a dream, where fainting would end it all before it began._ _

__Breaking off to a disappointed hum from Cas, Dean leaned back just enough to take in the look on Cas’ face. Dean held his breath waiting for a reaction, but slowly, heavy-lidded eyes opened to reveal those familiar blues, Dean grew to care deeply about. Together, they exhaled a breath neither knew they were holding, still just staring, wrapped up in each other’s embrace, with stupid matching grins plastered on. Suddenly reality comes whirling back to their situation, brought on by an uncomfortable clearing of a throat to Dean’s left._ _

__Horrified, Dean remembered just then that his brother was sitting 3 feet to his left. Face burning with renewed embarrassment, Dean chanced a glance in Sam’s direction, not sure what reaction he’d find. But Sam is well- _That son of a-_ , he’s giggling, silent fits of giggles hidden (poorly) behind his hand. As Dean gapes at this unexpected reaction, Sam realizes he’s finally being acknowledged again, he stands, confidently placing a hand on each of their shoulders. With a smirk plastered across his face he opens his mouth to say something, closes it, then tries again, settling on:_ _

__“It’s about Damn time.”_ _

__Then he grabbed his bag, heading for the door. Sam’s hand was already on the handle before Dean snapped out of it and shouted after him._ _

__“Sam, wait! Where are you going?”_ _

__Sam paused, chuckling to himself again before turning back on his way out the door._ _

__“Dean man, you’re my brother and if you’re happy, I’m happy. But if you think that I’m sleeping in the same room as the two of you after that? You’re nuts. There’s some things I do **not** need visuals for. I’ll be down the hall. **Far** down the hall, now, uh...have fun guys.” _ _

__And with that, the door was shut, leaving Dean and Cas alone for the first time in a long time. Turning back to face Cas, Dean stood silent for a moment more, the weight of the past few minutes catching up to him as a grin spread across his face. Meeting Cas’ eyes he stepped closer feeling the angel’s breath quicken against cheek as he leaned in to whisper in Cas’ ear._ _

__“So, where were we?”_ _


End file.
